Shadow of Night
by trekker4life
Summary: Three years after the War with Gaea, things are looking up for Percy and his friends. As demigods, though, they should know better; someone is always looking for revenge. Post-BoO; canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**_EDIT (7 Jun 15): I noticed a few inconsistencies in my timing &amp; the layout, so I've fixed those. Also, I readjusted some minor things (like two larger chapters instead of three), but the overall plot is the same. _**

**_If you've read this before, please let me know what you think. If you are coming across this for the first time, please let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: I own no part of the Percy Jackson series, written by Rick Riordan._**

**_Hello again. For those of you who read my first PJO story, this one has a much better ending. I think. Anyway, this is another post-BoO story. It was supposed to be a one shot, but it kinda got away from me. Please, though, enjoy and if you really like it, please, review!_**

**_Trekker_**

**_WARNING: Blood of Olympus spoilers ahead._**

**_~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~_**

After the Giant War, relations between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter improved significantly. Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and the rest of the head councilors had spent most of the last three years going back and forth to New Rome. Last year, the two camps came together and put plans in place to create a sister city to New Rome – New Athens.

Their ultimate goal was to have a university and rival the flourishing population of New Rome, but for now, New Athens would consist of a few housing developments and a town square, complete with a part-mechanic's garage and part-café shop that was Leo's doing. The ground-breaking ceremony was two weeks away and everyone was arriving early to celebrate.

Percy sat next to Annabeth in a two-person swing on the front porch of the Big House at Camp Half-Blood. He had one hand entangled with her as they gently swung back and forth, enjoying the late afternoon sunshine. While Annabeth reviewed plans for New Athens, Percy watched the hills for the last of the early arrivals.

Thalia had been given a month off from the Hunters as a present from Artemis. She had arrived a few days ago and was currently inside, trying to beat Jason at chess. Everyone at Camp knew that no one – other than Annabeth (and occasionally Frank) – could beat Jason at chess, but Thalia was determined to beat her little brother at his own game.

Piper was sitting nearby, watching the game and glaring daggers at her boyfriend. Piper didn't care much for chess and had amused herself by spending most of the beginning of the game gently charmspeaking Jason and Thalia into making stupid moves. Thalia caught on and told her to hush, but instead of defending Piper, Jason kept quiet. This earned him a patented Aphrodite daughter glare for the rest of the game, though he had the sense to at least look somewhat sheepish.

Leo was inside, too – fiddling with something on the other side of the rec room from the chess game. He had returned on Festus with Calypso soon after the War; once Leo had done some serious apologizing for his trick (Piper had been absolutely livid with him), the two of them had settled into Camp quite nicely. Festus had gone happily back to the forest; sometimes he worked with Peleus, guarding the Camp's borders.

Calypso had immediately fallen in with the Camp nymphs and the kids from Demeter cabin. Plus, any issues Percy had expected to have between Calypso and Annabeth never appeared (for which he was quietly thankful) and the immortal girl made Leo happy, so that worked out great.

Nico was slowly opening up and becoming more comfortable in his own skin, making an effort to spend more time at both Camps. His sixteenth birthday was fast approaching and, in an attempt to have some semblance of a normal life for him, Percy had insisted that Nico get his driver's license (though Percy suspected a certain son of Apollo had a part in convincing the younger boy). Surprisingly, he enjoyed it, though he often complained that the white Camp vans needed a new paint job. Something dark...black maybe. He had arrived at Camp Half-Blood earlier that day and was currently out with Argus, picking up Hazel and Frank from the airport.

Frank had grown into his role as Praetor and, under his and Reyna's leadership, the Camp was doing better than ever. Hazel, as one of the Fifth Cohort's Centurions and with the backing of both Praetors, reinstated the Camp cavalry, teaching the soldiers how to ride and fight while on horseback. What had started as a few casual lessons grew into the full-fledged training classes she now ran. Being in a position of leadership was new for Hazel, but she was teaching what she loved and had the support of a wonderful boyfriend, so it balanced out.

Percy and Annabeth hadn't been idle, of course. They had split their time between not only both Camps, but also between the Chase and Jackson-Blofis households. They had both finished their junior and senior years at Goode High School (Percy had a _lot_ of extra help from Annabeth) and had just finished their first year of college in New Rome.

New Rome was amazing, but they both came to realize that it wasn't _home_ – not like Camp Half-Blood – so they spent their school sessions in California and their breaks in New York. The vast majority of their time was spent together, of course; the nightmares and panic attacks had slowed somewhat over time, but things were always better in each other's company.

All of this flowed through Percy's mind as he swung in place with Annabeth. Just as Nico, Frank, and Hazel came into view, Leo poked his head out of the main door. "Yo, Percy – phone for you."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Who'd be calling me here?" He eased out of the swing and Annabeth called after him. "I'll come in with the others." He flashed her a quick smile before ducking inside.

**_~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~_**

Percy walked through the rec room, casting curious glances at the chess game and at Leo, who was already buried back in his project. Chiron sat in human guise near one of the lamps, reading an old book. Percy reached the phone and picked it up from where Leo had laid it down. "Hello?" he said. A woman's voice said, "Percy?"

"Oh, hey Mom. What's up?"

"Are you doing quests or something in the city tonight?"

His brow furrowed in confusion, drawing an inquisitive glance from Annabeth, who had just walked in with Nico, Frank, and Hazel. "I don't think so...let me check." He covered the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand and turned to Chiron.

"Hey, Chiron – do we have any quests in the city right now?" The centaur looked up from his book and frowned slightly. "No, not at the moment; why do you ask?"

Annabeth stepped next to Percy and mouthed "What's up?" He raised his hand in a signal to wait a moment. "No, Mom, we aren't doing anything right now. Why?"

His mom's voice was uneven, making him worry. "There's something wrong here. All of the lights inside buildings are working, but the light itself isn't reaching outside. None of the streetlights are working, either."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Not a black-out or a brown-out?"

"No," she replied, "Not at all. As soon as you open a door or step outside a building, it's completely pitch-black out. Paul called one of his coworkers who lives a few streets away and it's the same there. All inside lights are working, but nothing reaches past an outside doorway or window. It's as if the world outside our doors doesn't exist."

Percy nodded. "Alright. We'll come check it out." Sally sounded relieved. "Good. And when you're finished, make sure you all stop by the apartment – I made cookies." Percy grinned and said goodbye before turning to Annabeth.

"Something's wrong in the city," he said. Once he had the attention of the eight other demigods (and one centaur) in the room, he explained to them what his mom had told him.

"Well," said Chiron, "It looks like a trip is in order." Percy nodded, glancing at Annabeth. She smiled, understanding him without words as she always did. He smiled back, squeezing her hand, which had slipped into his as he talked.

"Annabeth and I will head out now. Anyone else want to come?" Piper was the first to her feet. "Sure. Anything to get away from this game." She shot Jason another glare, but the boy was, as usual, completely oblivious.

"I'm in," said Frank. Hazel nodded her acceptance from her spot beside him. "Nico?" asked Percy. "You can drive, if you want. More time behind the wheel." The younger boy inclined his head, agreeing to come.

Leo set aside his tinkering and stood. "Your mom's cool, Percy. If anything's bothering her, I wanna help take it down." All eyes in the room turned to Jason and Thalia, who had resumed their game.

"Uh, Jase...bro? You comin'?" Leo asked. "Just...one...moment..." Jason said, distracted by watching Thalia make her move. As soon as her pawn settled in it's new position, Jason picked up his remaining knight and placed it down within striking distance of Thalia's king. "Checkmate. Sorry, sis."

He stood up and faced Percy. "Sorry about that. I'm in." Thalia stepped up behind Jason and smacked him in the arm. "Ow!" he said, his other hand coming up to rub the smarting mark. Thalia rolled her eyes. "We've got a rematch to play when we get back." She turned to Percy. "Let's go."

**_~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~_**

The nine demigods arrived at the Camp vans and found Grover waiting beside one of them. "Hey G-man!" Percy said. "What's up?" Grover trotted over to stand near Percy. "I was going to ask you that. I felt something through the link. What's wrong?"

Percy gave him the short version while the others piled in the van. Grover's eyes widened. "Wow. Want another hand?" Percy nodded (he'd been doing that a lot in the last few minutes). "Sure – hop in."

Grover climbed into the van, sliding in the back row next to Jason and Piper. Percy turned to get in himself and saw Leo sitting next to Annabeth in the first row. Hazel, Frank, and Thalia sat in the middle row while nobody had chosen the shotgun seat up front with Nico.

"Leo – you take shotgun." Leo looked surprised. "Me? Uh, dude, I don't have my license yet." Percy swung himself into the van. "Best way to learn is to teach. Shotgun, now."

Leo grumbled, but climbed into the front passenger seat. "You just want to sit next to Annabeth." Percy grinned as he slid in next to the blonde girl, entwining their fingers again. "Well, there is that."

Nico smirked and started the van, heading for the city.

_**~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~**_

The trip passed relatively quickly. Percy relaxed next to Annabeth with her head on his shoulder, listening to the others' conversations. Jason was trying to apologize to Piper, who was having none of it. Thalia was catching up with Grover while Frank was listening to Hazel talk about her last training session before they left New Rome. Leo was annoying Nico with his usual endless snark.

After a while, Annabeth picked her head up off his shoulder. "We should be there soon," she said.

No sooner had those words left her mouth than Nico slammed on the brakes, jerking everyone forward. "Holy..." said Leo, bracing himself against the dashboard.

"Nico?" Hazel asked from the back. "What's wrong?"

"That," her brother responded, pointing out the windshield. "Whoa," Frank said. _No kidding, _thought Percy.

Just in front of the van was a solid wall of black, like the world just...ended. They could see nothing more than two feet in front of the van.

"What is that?" asked Jason, leaning forward in an attempt to see better. "No idea," replied Nico. "But let's find out."

Before anyone could object, he pressed the gas pedal and the van moved forward. As it did, the darkness receded, then reappeared behind them. The streetlights created a spotlight effect that followed the van as it moved along.

"I don't like this," Thalia mumbled.

"I don't either," agreed Percy, "But we're in it now. Let's see where it leads. Keep going, Nico."

Nico kept the van moving, following the trail of the lights through New York City, advancing street by street, until they came to a stop outside a familiar set of large gates.

"Central Park," grumbled Grover. "Why is it always the parks?" Percy grinned in response before opening the door and climbing out of the van, the others following behind him. His hand never left Annabeth's.

_**~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~**_

The lampposts of the Park created the same effect around the group of ten as the streetlights had around the van, leading them deep into the wooded area, finally stopping in a large, circular clearing. The entire situation felt like a trap; unconsciously, the group moved into fighting stances, turning so that no one's back was uncovered.

"So...what now?" asked Leo.

A rustling sound started in the trees, surrounding the group. Stooped figures dropped down from the branches, wearing all black with the faces of old women and sporting leathery wings.

_Schist_, thought Percy as he heard Annabeth's gasp from beside him. "What _are_ those things?" questioned Piper, shifting closer to Jason, despite her annoyance with him. A voice spoke from the darkness, seeming to come from all around them.

"Why – they are mine, of course."

The voice was silky smooth and full of malice, sending shivers down everyone's spines. It was also very familiar to three of the heroes.

"Nyx! Show yourself!" shouted Nico, from his position opposite the circle from Percy and Annabeth. Percy heard Hazel gasp as the darkness in front of him grew deeper and darker, until it resolved into the figure of Nyx, Mother Night.

_**~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~**_

Before the shock of Nyx's appearance wore off, an arai rushed toward Hazel. Frank intercepted it, ignoring Nico's warning cry. "Frank! No!"

The praetor's sword passed through the arai, reducing it to dust. As the last particle fell, a gash appeared high on Frank's right arm.

"Frank!" Hazel cried, rushing to his side. He held his injured arm with his uninjured one as Hazel guided him back into their protective circle; Grover and Thalia moving to cover the gaps. "What happened?" Hazel asked, fretting over her boyfriend's injury.

Nico stepped beside his sister. "It was an arai."

"An arai?" asked Jason. "What's that?" Percy stepped closer, Annabeth practically glued to his side. "They're the spirits of curses," he answered.

"Curses?" echoed Leo, "Like voodoo or something?"

Nico corrected him. "No, Leo – not voodoo. Arai are the embodiment of every curse ever uttered against you."

"Well, that can't be too bad," said Piper, "How many times can one person be cursed?"

"You don't get it," Annabeth said, still beside Percy. "Imagine every monster you've ever killed, every being you've bested, every person you've ever wronged – whether you meant to or not. Each of those people have spoken curses against you, even if it's just in a moment of weakness. These creatures are the physical forms of those curses."

"You destroy one and the curse it carries will be placed on you," Percy continued. "Not all the curses are designed to kill; some are, like gorgon's blood, but others are simply meant to incapacitate, like causing blindness, or to annoy, like tickling your ankles."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "An ankle tickling curse? Seriously?" But before the others say anything else, Percy spun and stepped toward Nyx.

"What in all the hells do you want? We defeated you once - in your home territory. You're in our world now and there's more of us. What chance do you think you have?"

He felt, rather than saw, Annabeth and Nico step beside him. Annabeth leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Something's different. Look at her face."

Percy looked and saw a faint red glow surrounding Nyx's head, almost like a circlet; as he stared, his palm began to burn slightly, but he pushed the sensation to back of his mind. He'd think about it later.

"Percy Jackson," spat Nyx. "I am here to avenge the wrongs you have done me. You humiliated me in front of all my children and, for that, you must pay."

With those words, the arai attacked in force.

_**~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~**_

_**So, there's the revamped part one. Hopefully, it read a little easier. As I said, let me know what you think.**_

_**Trekker**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**EDIT (7 Jun 15): I noticed a few inconsistencies in my timing &amp; the layout, so I've fixed those. Also, I readjusted some minor things (like two larger chapters instead of three), but the overall plot is the same. **_

_**If you've read this before, please let me know what you think. If you are coming across this for the first time, please let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Percy Jackson series, written by Rick Riordan.**_

_**Hello again. Here's part two. Enjoy and, if you really like it, review!**_

_**Trekker**_

_**WARNING: Blood of Olympus spoilers ahead.**_

_**~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~**_

Percy knew he shouldn't think this, but things weren't going too bad, over all. There were some minor injuries - Frank's arm, several slices and bruises scattered through the other demigods. Grover's reed pipes had been sliced in two down the middle, greatly reducing his offensive capabilities, but otherwise, he seemed to be alright.

Somehow, Percy found himself the closest to Nyx, with Nico only a few feet away to his left and Annabeth several yards away to his right.

"This is wrong," said Nico, slicing through the last arai in his immediate vicinity. "Nyx can be prideful, annoyingly so. But this is extreme, even for her." He raised his voice and addressed Nyx. "These arai stand no chance against us! What is your purpose here?"

Nyx turned her focus from Percy to Nico and smiled crookedly, the red glow around her head intensifying.

"I told you, son of Hades, I am here to get my revenge on the son of Poseidon. The _best_ revenge."

Nico's eyes widened and he turned to Percy. No, Percy realized, not toward himself, but past him, toward...

"Annabeth!" cried Percy, as he turned as well; he found Annabeth just in time to see an arai plunge it's claws deep into her stomach.

Annabeth locked eyes with Percy; he could see the shock and pain in her gaze as he ran full speed toward her. His powers flared as he neared her, disintegrating the closest arai, including the one that had injured Annabeth.

Her legs buckled just as Percy reached her and he slid to a stop, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Annabeth!" he cried again, his focus only on the fallen girl, heedless of the gathering demigods or the retreating arai. His world narrowed to the injured daughter of Athena bleeding in his lap.

As demigods, they had been injured before - it was a part of the job. But this...gods, there was just so much blood.

Annabeth shuddered in his arms; maybe shock was setting in. "Hold on," he pleaded, "Just hold on." He looked up and saw the others gathered around the two of them. "Get some nectar or ambrosia, fast," he ordered, before turning back to Annabeth.

Percy knew he sounded like a broken record, but he could only keep pleading with her to stay with him. Annabeth's gaze never left him, even when Grover knelt beside them, holding a flask of nectar.

"Percy," said the satyr. "I've got the nectar and the bandages. Set Annabeth down and I can try to help her."

Percy glanced up at his friend before returning his gaze to his...what? They weren't engaged, but a word such as girlfriend didn't even come close to how much she meant to him. She was just...his. He was reluctant to let her go, but he could hear the restless rustling of the arai; he couldn't stay, but this was _Annabeth_.

"I have to go," he spoke, his voice cracking.

"P-Percy," Annabeth whispered, her own voice raspy and wet.

"Shh, don't try to talk," he admonished. In reply, she reached up with a shaky hand and pulled him down by the front of his shirt. Percy bent over, following her lead as she pulled herself up to meet him. Annabeth pressed her lips to his, a bittersweet, desperate kiss. Her grip relaxed as she pulled back.

"G-Go," she said, quiet but firm. Percy leaned back in, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you," he whispered before straightening and gently laying her down on the ground.

With the taste of blood that was not his own on his lips, Percy stood to face Nyx once again.

_**~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~**_

Percy paid no attention to the demigods gathering behind him, all of whom were filled with a renewed determination to take Nyx down. Nico stepped beside him. "How do you want to do this?" the younger boy asked.

Percy kept his gaze on the goddess, who simply floated a few feet above the ground, smirking. "Someone needs to guard Grover and Annabeth. Other than that, I really don't care."

He turned to look at Nico, who flinched at the dangerous look in Percy's eyes. "But Nyx is mine."

Thalia stepped closer. "I'll watch Grover and Annabeth," she said. Percy nodded. "Okay, then the rest of you, with me."

Time seemed to pass in a blur. Percy kept circling Nyx with Nico beside him. The more they fought, the more he noticed the glowing circle on Nyx's forehead. It seemed to pulse in time with her attacks.

A cry from behind him pulled his attention away from the fight. Turning, he saw Thalia crouching on the ground near Grover, who was still frantically working on Annabeth. The hunter's hand was clamped tight over a bleeding wound in her calf; a pile of arai dust lay nearby.

"Jason! Help Thalia!" Percy yelled.

The son of Jupiter turned from where he fought at Piper and Leo's sides. He saw the problem and harnessed the winds to lift him over the nearest arai. He landed at Thalia's side and immediately took up a defensive stance, guarding the three on the ground.

Piper and Leo moved to cover the gap left by Jason's departure. Percy saw Frank and Hazel glancing their way before turning back to their own opponents.

"I don't know about you, Nico," said Percy. "But I'm getting sick of this fight."

Nico nodded and stepped beside Percy. "Same here. Let's end this."

Together, he and Percy charged the goddess of night.

They each took one side of Nyx. Nico managed to grab a bit of the goddess's shadowy dress; he pulled, forcing the fabric into the ground with a bit of shadow-traveling. With Nyx grounded, so to speak, Percy let his instincts takeover. A twinge shot through his gut as powers he hadn't used for over four years came to the forefront.

The earth began to rumble.

_**~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~**_

Nico backed away from the goddess as Percy took over, but kept his hold on the shadows of her dress. Nyx wailed as she was pulled down into an ever-moving whirlpool of earth.

"Stop! I am the ruler of Night! How are you doing this?!"

Percy smirked, though there was no humor in his eyes. "How do you think? I'm the son of Poseidon - the Lord of the Sea, the Storm-bringer, the Earth-shaker. You threatened my family and friends; you hurt Annabeth. You're not going to get away with that."

Percy kept the ground moving, kept Nyx off balance, uncaring of the growing pain in his body. The remaining arai fled, allowing the demigods to pull back and gather near Grover.

Nico stayed near Percy, concerned about the power he was feeling from the other man. It was strong - stronger than he had ever felt from Percy - but it was also dark; it had the potential to overwhelm the son of Poseidon. _That kind of power unchecked... _ Nico pushed the thought aside.

Percy paid no mind to anything other than Nyx in front of him, trapped in the moving pit of earth. Nyx kept reaching out, trying to remove herself from her entrapment, but her movements appeared to be slowing and her voice less vehement. Was she tiring?

Good, thought Percy darkly, the grin on his face not reaching his eyes. He began to pull the goddess down further and let the loose earth fall on top of her.

"Percy!" Nico's shout was urgent and full of warning. Percy glanced at the younger man and saw him looking back at the rest of the group.

A jolt of fear passed through Percy. _Annabeth..._

Anxious to end the fight, he turned back to Nyx, slowing his powers enough that he could have the goddess' full attention. He spoke with a voice that was low and deadly calm.

"I want you to leave. Leave and take all your arai with you. Never return here. Never allow any of your children, your arai, or yourself to interfere with me or the lives of anyone I care about ever again. If you do, I will not hesitate to finish what I've started. Understand?"

The goddess nodded.

"Good. Swear it upon the river Styx," he responded.

"I so swear to your terms."

Percy nodded and relinquished his control of the earth. "Go. Now."

Nyx fled, taking the blanketing darkness with her; the stars and moon reappeared, showing that several hours had passed since they entered the city and it was now the middle of the night.

He turned and walked back to the others, but as he approached, he saw Jason still standing guard. The son of Jupiter shifted his stance, placing himself more firmly between Percy and the others, as if Percy was a threat.

Percy stopped, wondering what caused Jason's reaction. A faint rattling sound met his ears.

Looking down, he saw that several loose stones at his feet were bouncing and moving; small cracks appeared as he watched. Realizing his powers where still flaring, Percy closed his eyes and willed his powers to dissipate.

A moment passed. Then two. Then three; Percy had a slight moment of panic - had he gone too far and lost control? But the pain in his gut finally eased, leaving him drained and exhausted.

He opened his eyes and met Jason's gaze again. The other demigod relaxed his stance, stepping aside to allow Percy to rush forward.

Percy knelt at Annabeth's side and took her hand, which was cool to the touch. Thalia and Grover knelt on Annabeth's other side; Grover spoke, his voice quavering with emotion.

"I'm s-so sorry, Percy. I d-did everything I c-could, but...there must have b-been poison on those claws. I stopped the bleeding, b-but her heart...it s-stopped. She's gone."

Percy's world shattered; he reached down and gently lifted Annabeth into his arms. He heard Piper's gasp from her place at Jason's side. He heard Hazel's muffled tears as she stood in Frank's arms. He heard Leo's muttered Spanish, probably mostly curses.

Percy heard all of this, but processed none of it. His entire being was focused on the still form in his arms. He and Annabeth had previously had so many close calls, but this... Percy had always figured that considering he and Annabeth were rarely more than ten feet from each other, whatever happened to one of them, would happen to both of them.

He hunched over, trying to be as close as he could. He heard Thalia gasp, then speak, her voice low and urgent.

"Grover? You said her heart stopped?"

"Y-yeah. Why?" asked the satyr. She ignored his question and moved to face Percy. "Percy!" He ignored her. Thalia tried again.

"Percy! Look at me!" She grasped his shoulder, making him look at her. The look on his face made her falter for a brief moment; he looked broken, his eyes looked at her, but not focused.

"Percy, set Annabeth down." He didn't move. "Percy," she said, her voice calming. "I may be able to help her, but you have to set her down first."

He blinked. "You can help?" She nodded. "I think so."

Percy carefully laid Annabeth on the ground between them and watched as Thalia made sure no one was touching her fallen friend before placing the first two fingers of each hand on Annabeth.

One hand was placed on the side closest to Thalia, close to her collarbone; the other on Percy's side, just under her ribcage. Thalia muttered a quick prayer. "Please, give me strength. Let this work!"

Annabeth's body jerked up as a small bolt of lightning shot between Thalia's fingers, but the moment the power stopped, the daughter of Athena lay unmoving again. Thalia tried again. Annabeth's body jerked once, then lay still. Thalia tried a third time with the same result.

Percy watched, hardly daring to hope. "Annabeth...please," he whispered, as Thalia tried yet again.

This time, there was a sudden intake of breath from the girl on the ground. Everyone gasped and Percy shifted closer.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. "Thalia?" she said, weakly. She turned her head. "Percy? What..."

Percy let out a shaky laugh as he gathered her in his arms again. He held her tight, not trusting his voice to speak. The others gathered closer, all smiling, relieved that Annabeth was okay.

Emergency sirens sounded in the distance. "We better get out of here," said Frank, looking toward the wailing sound. "The Mist may conceal most things, but tremors like Percy caused won't go unnoticed, especially here."

Piper nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, but to where? I don't know about you all, but I'm exhausted."

Percy tore his eyes away from Annabeth to look at his friends. They were all scratched up and bruised; Jason had a bleeding wound across his shoulder, Thalia still couldn't put weight on her leg.

And Piper was right - they were exhausted. Fighting was rough anyway, but fighting arai for hours? Even more so. The drive back to Camp was possible, but not practical, not tonight. "Back to the van," Percy commanded. "I know where we can stay."

_**~PJO~PJO~PJO~**_

A short time later found the white camp van nearby a nice looking apartment building. The weary teens eased out of the van; Percy gently shifted a sleeping Annabeth into Frank's arms so he could get out himself, then took her back.

"Uh, Percy?" asked Leo. "What about the doorman? We don't exactly look like we should be here."

Percy looked to the building and saw the front entrance with an uniformed middle-aged man standing there. "Around the side; there's a service entrance. We should be good there."

The group followed Percy's lead and soon found themselves standing outside an apartment door with a small brass plaque that read '3C.' Leo reached forward and knocked.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal Sally Jackson-Blofis, wearing a houserobe over a t-shirt and lightweight pants.

"May I help yo- Oh!" Her eyes washed over the ten young people gathered on her doorstep, finally landing on Percy, still holding a sleeping Annabeth.

"Hey mom," he said, simply. "Can we crash here tonight?"

Paul's voice floated to them from deeper in the apartment. "Who is it, Sally?"

Sally opened the door and stepped aside, ushering the group inside. "It's Percy and his friends," she called back, closing the door behind them. "We're going to need the emergency kit. And blankets. And pillows."

Percy walked through the apartment, heading for his room while his friends piled into the living room. Luckily, the door to his room was ajar and he pushed it open the rest of the way with his foot.

The light from the hallway was enough to see by without turning on any other source. Percy eased Annabeth out of his arms and onto the bed. She stirred. "Mm...Percy?"

He knelt beside the bed. "Hey there," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Where are we?" she asked softly. "My mom's place," he answered. "I scared off Nyx and we came here for the night."

Annabeth sighed. "Everyone's okay, then?" Percy grinned; trust Annabeth to worry about that.

"Yeah, they are. Tonight was pretty rough. Let me check on the others; I'll get Piper or someone to come help you clean up. Then you can sleep again, 'kay?"

Annabeth nodded sleepily. Percy smile softly and gave her a swift kiss before rising and leaving the room.

Percy entered the living room to find his friends spread out. Hazel and Grover had taken the box Paul had given them and started tended to the wounds.

Percy recognized the box as the first-aid kit he kept at his mom's place for emergencies. The kit was your basic demigod emergency kit, stocked with the standard bandages, gauze, cleaning cloths, ambrosia, nectar, unicorn draft, some assorted dried herbs, and the like. But it also had some not-so-standard items: duct-tape, a self-sterilizing knife (courtesy of Leo), and baking soda for acid burns. It had come in handy a few times.

Thalia was sitting on a chair, her leg propped up on a nearby stool while Grover tending to the wound. Percy walked over to them.

"How's Annabeth?" Thalia asked. "Resting, thanks to you two," he answered, kneeling so that he was on eye-level with his friends. "How did you do that thing with Annabeth, anyway?"

Thalia winced slightly as Grover cleaned a particularly sore spot. "Sorry," apologized Grover. Thalia waved away his apology. "It's fine, Grover," she said, before turning to Percy.

"Lady Artemis has been working with the demigod Hunters blessed with godly abilities. Many of us have little to no training when we join. I may not be able to control large bolts like Jason, but...it comes in handy."

Percy nodded before reaching over and hugging the girl. "Thank you," he said, pulling back and doing the same to Grover. "Thank you both. Without you..." He couldn't finish the thought.

Grover put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "It's okay, Percy. We know." Percy gave them one last look of thanks before moving on.

On the floor knelt Hazel, tending to the various cuts and bruises Leo has sustained while an already patched up Frank argued with her about her own few cuts and scratches. "They're nothing, Frank - you boys both got it worse than me." Paul was bringing in armful after armful of blankets, sheets, and pillows for the demigods to use.

Piper, who was sporting a few dark bruises herself, was sitting beside Jason on the couch, bandaging the nasty-looking gash on his shoulder. Percy made his way to the two of them.

"Hey," said Jason, making Piper look up as well. "How's Annabeth?" she asked, her hands busy wrapping and tucking the bandages.

"She's resting," said Percy, repeating his earlier words, "When you're done, Piper, could you go help Annabeth get cleaned up and changed? The bathroom is across the hall from my room and her stuff's in the dresser."

Piper nodded and, with a final tuck of a bandage, gave Jason a swift kiss before heading off to help Annabeth.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Jason. "She forgave you quick." Jason blushed sheepishly.

"Yeah, I was pretty stupid, but after what happened tonight...I guess we both realized there were more important things than a chess game."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, there are." They sat in silence for a moment before Percy spoke again. "Listen, about earlier...thanks."

Jason blinked. "For what?"

"For protecting them, even from me." Jason's eyes softened and he put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Hey, man, you'd do the same if I started showing crazy, scary powers like that."

"Yeah, and speaking of which," Nico spoke, appearing from the doorway to the kitchen carrying a platter of sandwiches; Sally was right behind him with a tray of drinks and cookies. She set the tray on the living room table before grabbing Paul's hand and pulling him out of the room.

Nico set his platter next to the drink tray before rounding on Percy, his eyes hard and cold. "When the heck did you plan on telling us about those powers? And have you used them before?"

"Whoa," said Percy, standing to meet Nico. "I never told any of you because you never asked. Though Grover and Thalia knew already. And I've only used them one other time - four years ago, when we were lost in the Labyrinth."

"St. Helens," Nico said, remembering.

Frank gasped. "That was _you_?" he asked.

"That's one of my dad's forges!" exclaimed Leo.

Grover grinned. "Yeah - that was him. Blew it up trying to get rid of a bunch of telekhines. We thought he was dead for two weeks."

"That's beside the point," said Nico, still upset. "Percy - those powers - I could _feel_ the potential for death from them. They're _dangerous_."

The others sat in a semi-stunned silence. It was rare enough to see Nico this upset, let alone at Percy.

"Nico, hold on a moment," Jason began, but Percy cut him off, getting annoyed with Nico's attitude. "Tonight was only the second time I've used those powers," he snapped. "So excuse me for not knowing exactly what to do."

Nico shook his head, frustrated. "You don't get it! As children of the Big Three, we have more power than other demigods, right?"

"So?" said Percy, "We've known that since we were claimed - what does it have to do with me now?" Nico sighed.

"The rest of us have a sibling to balance out our father's power - I have Hazel, Jason has Thalia. But you...you don't. You have all the elemental powers of Poseidon in one body. That kind of power can consume you if you don't learn to fully control it."

His tone became softer. "I nearly lost myself to my own powers on the trip with the Athena Parthenos; I don't want the same to happen to you."

Percy's annoyance and anger slipped away as he listened to Nico's explanation. It was true - the closest demigod relation he had was Frank, a distant descendant of another son of Poseidon. It might also explain how he was able to control the poison of Aklas.

"What do you suggest I do?" he asked. Nico relaxed, seeing Percy do the same.

"Go to Poseidon. See if he will work with you to hone those abilities. Or, if he won't, maybe he knows someone who can. Poseidon's not like Hades or Zeus; he's always been a little more personable."

"Yeah, sure," said Percy. Frank spoke up, his expression somber. "Percy, listen to him. I know what it's like to have too much power - unchecked, it could kill you and those you love. You need to be able to control it and not let it control you."

Percy nodded. "I'll talk to Poseidon as soon as I can."

Leo grinned. "Now that's settled - let's eat! I'm starved!"

_**~PJO~PJO~PJO~**_

A few minutes later, Percy, now bandaged and cleaned up by Piper (who he was pretty sure had employed a little charmspeak to do so), was settling down beside his bed to rest and watch over Annabeth.

A light known on the doorframe pulled his attention away from her. His mom stepped thought the doorway, a tray in her hands. "Thanks," said Percy, taking the tray from her.

"There's some water for the both of you and some soup I made earlier for Annabeth if she wants it," Sally explained. "How is she, by the way?"

Percy turned back to Annabeth. "She'll be okay, but...it was close, Mom...really close."

Sally smiled softly and bent over to kiss the top of her son's head. "Alright, then. Get some rest and don't worry about leaving - you all can take your time."

She left the room and pulled the door gently shut behind her. The moon had fully risen now and washed the room in it's cool white light. Percy had just finished his glass of water when Annabeth stirred.

"Hey there," he whispered, setting down his glass and getting to his knees to see her better. She smiled and reached to take his hand. "Hey yourself," she said softly. "Piper told me about the fight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Annabeth smiled. "She said you were sort of terrifying after I was hit."

Percy blushed, hoping she couldn't see it in the dim light. "Yeah...I just...after you...I almost lost it again. Like I was fighting Aklas all over again."

"You didn't..." Annabeth trailed off, a very real worry on her pale face.

"No," said Percy firmly. "She's still around - hopefully scared enough to never bother us again. And Nico just took me to task for doing as much as I did. So I'll be headed to Olympus soon - maybe my dad can help me learn to control those powers better."

"But you're okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am," he said, watching her eyes flutter closed and jerk back open. "Annabeth," he spoke, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You need to rest; the rest of this story can wait until tomorrow."

She tugged the hand still holding his. "Not without you. You need sleep, too."

He blinked. "Are you sure? You're still hurt. I don't want to-"

She cut him off with a glare. Gods help him, even injured and exhausted, he still found her amazing.

"Get up here, Seaweed Brain. Now."

Percy chuckled lightly as he pushed the food tray to the side before easing himself onto the bed beside Annabeth. Tucking one arm under his pillow, he laid their entwined hands across Annabeth's side.

As he drifted to sleep, Percy thought that he would definitely make a trip to Olympus. Not only to ask his father about his powers, but another question as well. And he would need to visit Athena, too, he supposed.

He mentally shuddered. _Oh well_, he thought, shifting closer to Annabeth. _She's worth it._

_**~PJO~PJO~PJO~PJO~PJO~**_

_**Yeah...this kinda got away from me - it was supposed to be a oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it, even if you didn't review. I hope to have a one-shot sequel to this, at least; potentially more. **_

_**Out of curiosity, ddid anyone catch my reference to another RR work? Hopefully it wasn't too subtle, as it may come back around. So, like I said, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**_

_**Trekker**_


End file.
